Dreams Come True!
by Pegasusangel1987
Summary: This is a story about Tabitha Smith. She is an avid Pokémon fan and enjoys playing the game of Pokémon. One day she wakes up and discovers that she is in the Pokémon World. To top it off she gets her favorite Pokémon as her starter. What journey's, battle's, Pokémon, and self-discovery await her and her new friend?
1. Chapter 1-Pokemon Club

Tabitha Smith was bored out of her mind. School was going on forever and she could hardly wait to teach the students who were interested about Pokémon. The teacher was talking monotonously about what atoms were made up of. Tabitha had seen a picture of an atom in a book and had drawn a quick sketch of it labelling all parts, after that she had started making notes about what to cover in the first meeting of the Pokémon club.

 _They really need to know about type matchups and weaknesses. As for the genwunners they need to know about the several other types of Pokémon that have come out since then. Luckily this is only the first meeting so we will have to start with the basics about water, fire, and grass Pokémon. At least they all have a copy of the newest Pokémon game so that I can give them a tutorial/walkthrough._

"Tabitha Smith," the teacher Mr. Johnson yelled, "I've asked you three times now get your head out of wonderland and tell me what is the middle of an atom called?"

"I'm so sorry sir," Tabitha said after she jumped several feet in the air, "It's called the…uh…nucleus."

"Thank you Tabitha now please do not go into wonderland in my class again."

She looked down shyly and nodded her head as the bell rang. Once it rang she got up quickly, closing the notebook with all the Biology notes and the Pokémon club lesson. She went out to the tree that had the shape of two snakes carved in its bark eagerly anticipating the new club members who would show up for the meeting this first day of school.

"Hey Tabitha, how has it been going for you?" Aaron Sparks a third year student asked.

"Oh, you know same old same old. What about you Aaron, last year of school are you nervous?"

"Nah, I figure that there will be another type of club out there as cool as this one that you organized."

"I can't wait Aaron! I'm going to continue doing this club even after I graduate high-school. I'll have a whole bunch of College students in my club. And once I graduate College I know that I will totally keep having the club. I'll never get tired of Pokémon. I love the battles, the collecting, the friendships I've made, and the fact that you all have decided to call me Professor Willow."

"Well of course Tabitha, you have been playing Pokémon since it came out. You know more than any of us, that's why you make such a good Professor…ummm…I mean President of course."

Tabitha smiled at Aarons last comment as some more of the members began to arrive. The Veteran members from last year stood by Tabitha while the new first years came over to the meeting place. Tabitha smiled at all of them as she saw the various Pokémon merchandise they were wearing and the newest game system with the most current Pokémon game sticking out.

"Welcome First years, I am Professor Willow of the Pokémon club, but of course you can just call me Tabitha. The Professor is just a nickname you know. These other people beside me are your Senpai's and of course the first ever members of the Pokémon club I started last year. I'm so glad you all chose to be a part of this, it will be a great way to socialize and learn better battle techniques for any in game or in person battles you might find."

Tabitha looked them all over and smiled, they seemed to be interested which was perfect for her as she felt she was not good at making speeches. She pulled out her notebook prepared with all the easy info they would need to know to get started on Pokémon. She had specifically asked any first years who did not know basic info about Pokémon to come to this meeting so they could meet their Senpai's and learn the easy stuff.

"So shall we get started?" Tabitha asked smiling gleefully.

The first years nodded their heads and turned on the new game that had been borrowed out for the club. They all looked down at the game and chose not to push any buttons so they could watch the newest movie before the game. Tabitha was excited as she had beaten the game within a week 2 weeks ago and the beginning movie was the best one she had ever seen in any Pokémon game.

"Alright now that the movie is over let's get started," Tabitha smiled over at Aaron as he would be the first one to start the walkthrough.

"Okay you little first years, do you want to be the very best the best there ever was?"

They all nodded as Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first things first start a new game and read everything it says, answer any questions it gives you truthfully that is how the game will live up to your expectations."

Once the first years got done answering the different questions their games started. They looked very confused at the way the game was going. Tabitha walked around to each first year and showed them where the lab was so they would be able to look at the Pokémon offered as starters.

"Okay so as you all can see you get to choose between a grass type, water type, and fire type. Choose whichever one you want," Tabitha stated, "As the President of this club I will give you some suggestions before you pick so pay attention. First thing is first if you want an easy game starting with the fire type is the best. The first two gyms you encounter are a grass type Pokémon gym and a bug type Pokémon gym, not exactly in that order. Which means for a moderately challenging game choosing the water type is for you, and for a very challenging game choosing the grass type will be the best. Make your choices and let me know who they are, I want you to experiment with the game and try to beat the first two gyms before next week's Pokémon club! Good luck Trainers!"

The first years saved their games and walked off excitedly chattering away happily about who would be the first to beat both gyms. Tabitha smiled at Aaron and the other Veteran members and thanked them for coming to greet the new members of the Pokémon club. She then left for home riding on her bike letting her mind wonder freely into Wonderland.

 _What would it be like if Pokémon were real? I would obviously try to find a way to start with a Dratini. How would battles go, I know people won't just be standing and staring into space waiting for me to walk by like in the games. What about Trades, how do they really work? Also contests and being in movies with Pokémon that sounds oh so glamorous! My dream is one day some Scientist discovers a way to make Pokémon possible. I would travel everywhere, all around the world. I love travelling._

"Tabitha where are you going?" a voice behind her asked, "I mean seriously you have passed by the house like five times I was a little worried about you."

She realized it was her brother and rolled her eyes embarrassingly as she put her bike up and went inside. She had done it again let her mind take over about adventures in the real Pokémon world. She scarfed down her supper and then went up to her room to finish her homework. She got on Biology around 11:00PM and had an hour work of homework to do. She started reading the chapter as instructed and taking notes. However, about 12:00am she had fallen asleep with her head lying on the book. Tongue sticking out, slobbers and all; guess Biology was just too boring.


	2. Chapter 2-Lost

Chapter 2-Lost

Tabitha woke up with the sun shining on her face. It startled her because her room was usually dark enough that it kept out sunlight. She realized she was laying down on something and lazily opened her eyes. Looking around her she noticed she was not in her room anymore and jumped up in shock. She noticed she was on a deserted beach with several palm trees and that she had been lying in a beach chair. The sand was warm on her feet and tickled her toes and she looked down to realize that she was in nothing but her Pajamas. By the beach chair her backpack was lying on the ground and several of her school books and papers were spread all over the place. Grumbling to herself she started gathering up all of her supplies to put them back in her backpack not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Hey Professor Willow?" A voice behind her yelled.

She jumped but did not turn around, "Aaron cut it out you know my name is Tabitha and you never use that nickname unless it's Pokémon Club related.

"Um…right. Well Tabitha then, what is this animal called, it looks like a Donphan but it's not blue and red, not only that but what exactly is Bee o log ee?"

"Aaron stop goofing off, its Biology, you know that better than anyone else so quit acting like you don't know what an Elephant is."

"An Erephant? What are you talking about this is clearly a shiny Donphan!"

Tabitha looked behind her sighing angrily and came face to face with a young man. His eyes were a piercing blue and flashed across the pages in the book he had picked up. He had black hair and was wearing what looked like toy Pokéballs around his waist. He looked up at Tabitha showing some interest in her and laughed cheerfully at her. He then handed her the Biology book to put back in her bag.

"Um…who exactly are you?" Tabitha asked confused as she placed the book in her bag.

"My name is Joey I like to wear shorts and my Rattata is top notch!"

"Okay…um…Joey, whatever you say. Did Aaron set you up to play this prank on me or something? Where are we at anyway?"

"Wow for someone who is called Professor Willow you sure don't know very much do you?"

"As I said that is just a nickname my stupid friend Aaron gave me so what do you want?"

"Well I was actually wondering why you were not ready to start on your Pokémon journey yet. You brought a backpack but it is stuffed full of books with weird pictures of things in them. That food chain in your Bee o log ee book is not one of my favorites."

"What is wrong with the food chain?"

"Well, see it put Pokémon trainers on top and Caterpies and Weedles at the bottom. Not only that but it showed that Rattata can be eaten by a Meowth! It made me really sad."

"I'm sure your Rattata will not be eaten by a Meowth because there is no such thing as a Rattata, it's a Pokémon from the first gen number 19 in the Kanto and National Pokédex."

"Oh you mean those things that only Pokémon Trainers that Professor's see have potential get? For some reason they did not see much Potential in me teaming up with Rattata." Joey looked down sadly as he pulled a Pokéball from his waist, "But Rattata is in like the top percent of Rattata's so one day we will show them won't we!"

Joey threw the Pokéball and out popped an ugly looking purple Rat that stood one foot from the ground. It looked up at Tabitha curiously and showed its gnarled teeth to her. It then looked over at its trainer and climbed up onto his shoulders. Tabitha gasped not believing her eyes, there was no way this could be true, none at all. Whatever that Rat thing was it scared her to pieces.

"What is that thing?" she screamed, "Put it back where it was hiding."

"Geez you sure are rude Professor Willow. This is my Rattata and you are the cool new Professor in town. Do you have any of those handy Pokédex things? I mean my Rattata's strength obviously surprised you right?"

"I'm the Professor in town? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, well you are technically not a Professor yet you have to travel all around the Pokémon world and get all the badges first to prove you can be a Professor. From what I have heard and what you have said you seem to have a pretty good grip on Pokémon. So why did you bring that bag full of unrelated books? Do you not know what all you need to start a Pokémon journey."

"No…It's just…I mean…this has gotta be a dream. I was working on my Biology and fell asleep that explains everything. Plus the Pokémon club meeting we had today. Wake up Tabitha Wake up!"

Tabitha started pinching and slapping herself to snap her out of the dream, but it was no use. She closed her eyes for five minutes and told herself when she opened them she would wake up back in her room, it did not work either. Joey looked at her very concerned and left for a few minutes when he came back he had brought someone with him, someone that looked exactly like Professor Oak from the Pokémon video games.

"No way is this real…" Tabitha said quietly as she passed out.


End file.
